The Ring That Bind Us together
by Kor-chan
Summary: Ichigo and Byakuya are childhood friend, But suddenly Byakuya's family had to move out of country duet to his father new job in French, 10 year later they meet again, as they fall in love for the first time, but what this? An mpreg story, need beta!
1. Chapter 1:The prologue!

Bleach

Title: The Ring That Bind Us together

Pairing: Byakuya x Ichigo

Rated: M For Smut, lemon and Mpreg!

Genre: Drama, humor, smuts and ETC...

Author: Kor-chan

Summary: Ichigo and Byakuya are childhood friend, But suddenly Byakuya's family had to move out of country duet to his father new job in French, 10 year later they meet again, as they fall in love for the first time, but what this? An Mpreg story!

Warning: This story is an Mpreg, smut, and OCC… Don't like Mpreg, smut and OCC fanfic? Then don't read it!.. _

PS: Please go easy on me! I'm not an English girl! And this is my first time writing a Aizichi (Aizen x Ichigo) story so please, please, please go easy on me and please read and review and tell me what you all think of this story, kay?

Well then shall we get on with the story?

-BxI-

Chapter: The prologue!

It was a very lovely morning today at the Karakura town, two little boys were playing in the playground, as they were playing chase, one of the boy were a 9 year old while the other one was 6 year old. They were playing and laughing happily. "HAHA!.. Caught me if you can, Bya-kun!" the youngest one said as the eldest one chasing the younger one, panting tiredly yet still chuckling with joy. "OI! Wait up, Ichi!.. Slow down would you? Way to fast!" Little Byakuya said. "Na-uh!.. Come on! You can do it!" Ichigo said.

When little Byakuya finally reach and caught Ichigo as the two fell to the floor with a thump as they bumped their head together and moaned in pain before staring at each other, blinking their eyes as they broke a friendly laugh.

After their game the two boy stayed in the sawing, talking. Ichigo and Byakuya had be good friend ever since they were in kindergarten, both Ichigo and Byakuya's grandfather and father were close friend and they mother offend come to each other house and lets the boys had their fun and games.

Then next follow week, the two boys meet again in their favorite playground, but this time they weren't playing anymore, Byakuya was standing beside a crying Ichigo as the two talked. "You can be serious about moving out, aren't you?" little Ichigo asked. Byakuya give Ichigo as sad smile before nodding his head. "Yes.. My father said that we are moving out starting tomorrow to French…" Little Byakuya said.

Ichigo sniffed. "W-We will still see each other right?... You will come back to me someday right?" little Ichigo asked hopefully. Byakuya sighed. "I do not know.. Ichi… But here… Keep this.." Byakya said as he pulls out a necklace from his neck and took pull out something that aches from it. It was a sliver ring with a blue diamond in it, he press something on the ring as the ring broke into two, as he hand the other part of the ring to Ichigo and said.

"here, Keep this as our friends… This was to belong to my grandmother as she passed it down to me.. And that I should give the other part to someone special to me… And I chose and want you to keep the other part as my special someone… And I promise you that I will come back someday for you… So keep that ring and wear it with you all the time so that I will know that it you… And always remember me okay?... I will keep the other part as our friendship okay?" Byakuya said as Ichigo nodded his head before giving Byakuya a friendship hug.

"We will always be together forever and always will be…. Ichigo.." Byakuya said before broking the hug and left. "NO! Wait!.. Don't leave… Don't leave me.. Byakuya!.. DOOON'T"

Ichigo wake up from his dream, screaming 'don't leave me' as he set up, he was breathing heavily. "What the heck was that?... That was one hell of a weird dream I ever had since the past ten years.." Ichigo said as he glances at his clock and widened his eyes. "OH SHIT!.. I'm late for work!" Ichigo, a 24 year old screamed and dashed out of his bed and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower, put on a clean cloth and went out of his room and into the kitchen where he was staying, at his apartment with a few of his friend.

He was staying in an apartment that his uncle (Kisuke Urahara) owned, alone with his three male best friend, Keigo was in the small living room of their apartment, watching some cartoon on the tv while Chad was cooking something for breakfast as Muizo was helping him set the table, the three both looked up when they saw Ichigo in a hurry.

Muizo smiled. "Late again for work, Ichigo?" he said as he hand the toasted bread and some juice to Ichigo who quickly eat and drink the food that Muizo had handed him before going out of the apartment, both Chad, Muizo and Keigo shook their head before going back in doing their daily business. Ichigo made a quick run and made it just in time before the bus left him as he went inside the bus in, when he got to his working building and run quickly passing by the secretary named: Nano, he was working as an assistant to his father's in this building in the Soul Society company, a place that his grandfather own, thought Ichigo and his family maybe rich? Ichigo had refuse to live in the mansion and stayed in the apartment were his friend were, after his high school graduation and had refuse his grandfather agreement in forcing him to stay in the mansion but allow him to work in his father's company.

Ichigo was working as one of the assistant here to; he was one of his father's friend assistant named Urahara. Urahara was one of his father's friends, who were kind enough to accept him as his assistant which Isshin was glad. He made a run to the elevator when he noticed that it was about to close as he got inside it and push the 13th floor as he waited. He took his time to fix himself in the mirror behind him, when he made to the 13th floor and got out of the elevator and went to his boss office.

He push the door open and saw Urahara sitting on his desk reading some files, a smile grace on his face as he went inside as Urahara looked up and saw him as he flash him with a smile and said. "Oh, good morning Ichigo-kun… You're 10 minute late again…" Urahara said in a friendly way which made Ichigo tense a bit. "Ah… Well about that… I…" He started but stopped halfway when he notices Urahara giving him a frowned look. He sighed and finally said the true rather than a lie. "I… Forgot to wake up early again… Sorry…" He said Urahara sighed. "Is alright… By the way… I have… Some new, news for you Ichigo.." Urahara said which made Ichigo stare in confuse at him. "Oh?.. What kind of news?" he asked.

"Well… You see… A dear old friend of ours… Is coming back… And wised for his son to work as one of our company client… But… You will be his assistant since his little sister will be working for me… Your grandfather has already assist Shunsui for his little sister to work with but he had refused and asked of me to be the one to accept the offer of taking his sister as my assistance which I have no choice but to agree since nobody here trust to be working with Shunsui… And since were not allowed to have to assistant here… You will be working with him… Starting today this afternoon… Oh and don't worried. I already talked to your father and grandfather and they were okay with you working for him so, no need to worry…" Urahara said which made Ichigo to stare in disbelieve, they were trading him for someone else to work with, to someone he don't know, a totally stranger.

"WHAT?... But… I don't even know who this 'guy' am'I going to work with!" Ichigo prostate. Urahara just flash him a smile and said. "Oh… Believe me when I tell you this… I'm sure you know him, every well… After all… Whose here doesn't know any person that goes by the surname of 'Kuchiki'?" Urahara said as he pulls out his paper fan and playful place it over his mouth to hide his smirk as he saw Ichigo priceless expression. "WHAT?" Ichigo screamed again for the second time today.

TBC…

Me: Wah! Finally I get to write a Byakuya x Ichigo like I promise!.. Wehhh!.. So hope you all will like this first chapter? And tell me what you all think kay?... Oh and about the promise of me making a mermaid Grimmichi? I'm still trying to find a better idea for it… Sorry… It might take long for me to find a better plot for it… Since my old USB which I already made a Grimmichi mermaid mpreg there got crashed and I had no choice but to make a new better mermaid mpreg of Grimmichi.. But apparently I'm having a hard time getting any idea plot for that story.. . but don't worried… I will make one, one of this day.. Just wait and hope for it…

Gin: ,,,, Wow!.. Another new bleach Mpreg story and this time is a Byakuya x Ichigo eh?.. Not bad… Where did you get this idea anyway?

Me: …. At the bathroom… Actually all my fanfic story… I always get all the idea whenever I'm in the bathroom, taking a shower or just… Sitting there for 4 or 5 hours to think of a story… Is appear to be… That I can only get a great or better idea when I'm in the bathroom then when I'm in a desk or so… -_-" Weird I know… -_-"

Gin: *sweatdrop* ….

Grimmjow: Wel—

Ichigo: WHAT THE HECK? Another mpreg story of me again?... And this time my partner is Byakuya?.. WTF DUDE!.. *storm out of the room.*

Me, Grimmjow: … *sweatdrop at Ichigo outburst.*

Grimmjow: What so fucking ever… Well then read and review everyone and tell her what you all think of this new story of her? Is it good or bad? Just tell what ya all think!

Gin: Well then… bye-bye everyone.. Still next time! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2: : His finally here!

AN: Hello everyone, I'm back with chapter 2 of 'The Ring that bind us together' and sorry for the long wait. Been busy much and since I'm only allowed to use the computer for 1 hours a day, is impposible to finish the chapter within a 1 hour a day.. -_-"

Bleach

Title: The Ring That Bind Us together

Pairing: Byakuya x Ichigo

Rated: M For Smut, lemon and Mpreg!

Genre: Drama, humor, smuts and ETC...

Author: Kor-chan

Summary: Ichigo and Byakuya are childhood friend, But suddenly Byakuya's family had to move out of country duet to his father new job in French, 10 year later they meet again, as they fall in love for the first time, but what this? An Mpreg story!

Warning: This story is an Mpreg, smut, and OCC… Don't like Mpreg, smut and OCC fanfic? Then don't read it!.. _

PS: Please go easy on me! I'm not an English girl! And this is my first time writing a Aizichi (Aizen x Ichigo) story so please, please, please go easy on me and please read and review and tell me what you all think of this story, kay?

Well then shall we get on with the story?

-BxI-

Chapter 2: His finally here!

Ichigo was certain sulking on his desk in his mimi office outside Urahara's office door. He heavy a sigh. He got up and began doing the rest of the paper work that Urahara had insist him to do. He sighed again for the second time before Shuhei came toward him, holding a few paper with him.

"Yo Ichigo!.. How work today?" Asked Shuhei. Ichigo sighed again and put his palm hand on his check as he glared at the paper beneath him, Shuhei didn't miss the unsettle look on Ichigo face and frowned. "What wrong?... Something happen at home or-?" Shuhei asked as Ichigo cut him off by sighing and said.

"No… Nothing likes that… Is just that… Urahara told me that we were going to have a new client who will be working with us…" He said as Shuhei beamed in joy. "Ah!... About that new guy that my boss Tousen was talking about yesterday… Isn't it?... What about it?" Shuhei asked, apparently everyone in the company had already know about the news expect for Ichigo.

Ichigo stared at his high school classmate and friend before shaking his head in disbelieve. "No.. Nothing… Is just that…. Would you believe me if I tell you this?" He asked which Shuhei raise an eyebrow. "Believe you with What, Ichigo?" he asked.

Ichigo took a deep breath before explaining everything on what Urahara had told him a while ago, and about Byakuya being his childhood friend a long time ago, before the man moved out of the country because his father had a new job in French, when they were little, and about the halved ring that Byakuya's give him as their friendship, to remember that they will always be the best of friend and that they will see each other soon, and that ring was their symbol as a reminder of it.

Shuhei stared in shock at Ichigo new found tell tale about his childhood past, about this Byakuya guy being his best friend when they were little and etc..

"Wow… Just.. Wow.. Ichigo… I mean… This is a very shocking news.." Shuhei said.

"I know!.. Can you believe it?... After all this years? I was starting to forget about him as time passed by a long time ago and now, that Urahara just told me this big news that I was going to be working with him… As a partner for this business!.." He said as he babble more about his complain with working with his childhood friend, Shuhei realize something and blurted it out.

"Ichigo…" he called which stopped Ichigo from his babbling and blink his eyes before glancing at Shuhei in confuse.

"Don't you think… That… This is… All… Like fate to you?" he said. "Huh?" Ichigo asked in confuse. "Fate?.. How is it this fate to you?" He asked which Shuhei shrugged. "I dunno… But it feels like… You two were meat to meet again… Like fate… I mean you did say a while ago that, that ring was some sort of symbol of friendships? And that he said that you two will see each other someday?." He said

Ichigo stared in disbelieve at Shuhei with a blank stare. Shuhei notice that Ichigo was giving him the: 'What-are-you-talking-about?' look on his face and couldn't help but to sighed heavily at Ichigo plain of pretending to not know what he was talking about, he know Ichigo had that bad habit about pretending and acting like he doesn't know what half the people are saying when they are talking to him about something he doesn't want to talk or disuse about it, he would offend change the subject or just shrug it off whenever someone asked him something that he doesn't want to hear or answer.

"Nevermind…" Shuhei said. "No really… What was it that you were going to say?" Ichigo asked.

"Forget it, Ichigo.. Because even if I tell you what I'm talking about you would, probably wouldn't believe me anyway… So just forget what I just said a while ago, kay?" he said. Ichigo rolls his eyes. "Fine… Whatever.." He said. They continue to have a little chat before Shuhei excused himself and head back to his boss office to deliver the other paperwork to Tousen.

Soon as time passed? As afternoon came, as everyone were peaking to their window and saw a white expensive limo with the crest logo of the Kuchiki's family crest on the center of the limo front side. Ichigo was staring at everyone who was looking out at the window just to get gleams at the ever great heir of the Kuchiki's family.

Even Shuhei was looking outside the window and couldn't help but to whistle at the expensive limo parking in front of the building. "Woah!.. Check this out, Ichigo!. This Kuchiki guy had a cool Limo!" he said and dragged Ichigo to peak on the window as he saw the driver open the passenger seat as a man in a white tuxedo came out with his black hair hanging freely on his back.

A white scarf on his neck as he walk toward the building.

Ichigo couldn't help but to raise and elegantly eyebrow at Byakuya who was walking toward the entrance of the building. Ichigo couldn't even help too think that Byakuya had become hot and handsome after ten years later, and yes everyone in his company that he worked with know that he was Gay, even Shuhei well he alone with their other friend in his high school year know that he was gay ever since they were second year of high school, it was a shocking surprise for Shuhei to find out that his best friend was gay at first but after all the time they been friend he was okay with it and already come to accept his best friend choice of gender reference.

That Ichigo liked boys than girls.

Shuhei couldn't help but to smirk when he notice that Ichigo was eyeing this Byakuya guy outside the window. When Byakuya was out of sight? Ichigo turn around with a disappointed look as he turn around to face Shuhei and notice that Shuhei was giving him that Smudging look on his face, which alert Ichigo as he took a gulp.

"W-What with that look, Shu?" he asked. "Oh nothing…. Is just that a certain person in front of me seem to be interest in this childhood friend of his who names goes by: Byakuya Kuchiki.." Shuhei teased which Ichigo send a warning glare at Shuhei who just grinned at him like it was nothing and like he wasn't afraid of what Ichigo will do to him. Ichigo continue to glare at Shuhei for a couple more minute before sighing and deiced to ignore him and went elsewhere to avoid Shuhei teasing any further.

"I was right… Ichigo is interest in this childhood friend of him… After all who wouldn't after not seeing each other for ten years?" Shuhei said making Ichigo irrigated and turn around and glare at Shuhei before going toward him as Shuhei notice this and made a dash out of the other room away from a very pissed off Ichigo.

After done chasing and beating the crap out of Shuhei? Ichigo lay flat on his chair.

'Damn that Shuhei for teasing me!.. Grr… When I get my hand on him the next time I'm gonna chap him into piece for thinking that I had an interest in Byakuya let alone had a crush on him!.. I mean come on?... I haven't even seen him for a long time neither knows him yet… After all.. People change after year passed… Damn!.. His saying like I'm in love at first sight-…' Ichigo thought before stopping short and blinks his eyes before screaming bloody murder when he just realize what Shuhei were thinking.

Soon Kisuke had called Ichigo to came to his office and peaked in only to gasped a little when he notice Byakuya was with Kisuke talking as his back was facing him, Ichigo couldn't help but to stare at Byakuya, who were busy talking with Kisuke still Kisuke noticed him and smiled. Byakuya cooked an eyebrow at Kisuke before turning his head from behind him to see a person with orange hair and honey-brown that look familiar to him, Byakuya couldn't help but to narrow his eyes on Ichigo.

"Well… Come on inside.." Kisuke said as Ichigo sighed before going inside the office room as he close the door behind him, he couldn't help but noticed that Byakuya was staring at him as he sat down beside Byakuya's.

He even tried to ignore Byakuya stare and pretend to not know him or anything. "Well, now that everyone are here?… Byakuya.. Remember that person I told you about to be your assistant here, right?" Kisuke said as Ichigo paled, his boss was about to introduce him to Byakuya who didn't even recognize him yet. He gives a narrow look at Kisuke who give him an eyebrow as Kisuke continue to talk.

"I was saying… I like you to meet Ichigo Kurosaki… He will be working with you from now on and as well as your assistant.." Kisuke said, Ichigo paled, Byakuya blinked his eyes before turning a glance at Ichigo who begin to feel like he wish a there was a hole underneath him and would swallow him up rather than facing his longtime childhood friend.

"Well then now that settle?.. Off you two go… Oh and Ichigo-kun… you will need to move all your stuff in Byakuya's office place starting tomorrow… Well then, have fun getting to know each other…" Kisuke said as he lashed the two out of his office. Byakuya couldn't help but to stare at Ichigo's skinny body that could almost mistook as a girl.

He closes his eyes before a smile grace on his face and said. "Well now?... How would have thought that we will meeting again in a place like this?... Let's along work together as a partner now… Isn't that nice Ichigo?" Byakuya said as Ichigo made a squeaking sound and turn his head slowly with in horror at Byakuya who were smirking on him as the older man put his hand on the wall beside Ichigo who gulped.

"Ah… Nice to see you too, Byakuya… It been uh… A very long time we haven't seen each other?... For how long was it?.. 10 years? Yea?" Ichigo said as he was sweating.

'Come on!... Move, Ichigo!.. Get away from him before he'll do something to you..' Ichigo thought got cut off when he feel Byakuya's hand run through his ring that were hanging on his neck as a blush grace on his face. "I see that you are still keeping this ring I give you a long time ago.. I'm glad.." Byakuya said which confuse Ichigo.

"O-Of course you should be glad!.. This ring means a lot to me… It was after all our friend ring that brought and made us remember each other and keeps that promise didn't we?" Ichigo said.

"Well yes… But… I also forgot to tell you a long time ago… But this ring also holds and means something else." Byakuya said, now Ichigo was beyond confused. "W-What else those this ring stand for?" Ichigo asked. "Well… the true is… This ring. Well the half of the ring… I was to pose to give it to someone special to me… and to whomever I give the half of the ring?.. Would become my wife… Ichigo.." Byakuya said as he smirked and saw Ichigo priceless expression before he snapped.

"WHAT?.." Ichigo couldn't believe it. 'His joking right?.' He asked as he glanced up at Byakuya who were staring at him in a serious way. 'Shit!.' He thought before clearing his throat and pushed Byakuya a little before saying.

"Whatever… But I hate to s-say it… I'm not gay.." He said before walking off and left Byakuya standing there as he went to prepare his stuff and move it to his news office beside Byakuya's private office in the 6th floor.

Byakuya watched Ichigo off as he cooked an eyebrow at his childhood friend before smirking slightly.

'Not gay huh?. Will see about that… I won't take no for an answer, Ichigo-kun.. I know you know that… And I will always get what I want.. I have a reason to want to marry you… In fact I know about a secret that your father is not telling you.. Just you wait you'll be mine soon enough..' Byakuya thought before falling Ichigo to the 6th floor to be his new office is.

TBC..

Me: Wee… So short… But hope you all will like it?.. I'll make it longer on the next chapter I promise so wait still then? And please read and review and tell me what you all think of this chapter, yea?

Grimmjow: Wow!... That was a lame ending..

Me: *blush* shut up Grimmjow!... I couldn't think of a better ending so deal with it!. I'll make it better on the next chapter, so now shoo! *push Grimmjow out of the room*

Grimmjow: *roll eye* well you heard her everyone? Read and review!. *glare*

Gin: See you all on the next chapter, still then… Bye-bye for now everyone! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3: the Deal!

AN: Hello everyone! ^^ I'm back with an update for the Ring that binds us together! Hope you all will like this chapter 3? Yea? And please give a review everyone. ^^

Bleach

Title: The Ring That Bind Us together

Pairing: Byakuya x Ichigo

Rated: M For Smut, lemon and Mpreg!

Genre: Drama, humor, smuts and ETC...

Author: Kor-chan

Summary: Ichigo and Byakuya are childhood friend, But suddenly Byakuya's family had to move out of country duet to his father new job in French, 10 year later they meet again, as they fall in love for the first time, but what this? An Mpreg story!

Warning: This story is an Mpreg, smut, and OCC… Don't like Mpreg, smut and OCC fanfic? Then don't read it!.. _

PS: Please go easy on me! I'm not an English girl! And this is my first time writing a Aizichi (Aizen x Ichigo) story so please, please, please go easy on me and please read and review and tell me what you all think of this story, kay?

Well then shall we get on with the story?

-BxI-

Chapter 3: The Deal!

It been a week now that Ichigo had been working with Byakuya in his new office just outside Byakuya's office door, he sighed and push the finishing paper on the cartoon box that wrote: 'Finish' and the other he put it in the other box that wrote: 'Un-finish' and then began to clean his desk, is was about to get off of his chair to head down in the canteen to have some lunch when his desk phone rang as he groaned and pick it up.

"Good afternoon, you are reaching Kuichiki's secretary office how can I help you?" Ichigo said over the phone, he know he need to be polite to speak to the customer weather is in personal or over the phone. He heard a giggle from the other end of the phone and groaned. He knows whose that giggle anywhere. "Keigo?. What the heck are you doing calling during my work time?" Ichigo asked as he growled.

"Haha.. Sorry to brother you Ichigo.. But.. Mizuiro and I are going on a week getaway at one of Mizuiro's friend restore starting today, so you're on your own at the apartment, all alone.. Mizuiro just told me to call you and remind you of it, since he totally forgot to tell you yesterday and just remember it now that he forgot to remind you about it… And don't worry we will be back by next week at the weekend.. Chad coming alone with us too since he said he needs a break from his GYM work, you know?" Keigo said.

Chad was working in the GYM a few meter away from their shared apartment as a tutor for beginner at the GYM called 'Las Noches' Ichigo offend go there to work out his body, and upon arriving there he couldn't help but to stare hotly at some of Chad's co-worker, there he might Grimmjow one of Chad's co-worker who were teaching people to how to grow your muscle and grow a six pack of abs, and sometime would offend give tips to his customer or so.

Ichigo couldn't even help to fine the brunette somewhat handsome in a way, he even loved when the brunette would offend come toward him and flirt with him, not that he find the other one named 'Stark' handsome as well, the brown haired smoke addicted were a muscular like Grimmjow they were also the same height, tall and both have that six pack of abs, Stark only work in the GYM on the weekend since mostly he had a small shop that sell guns and bullets, Some say that Stark was a great shooter and once worked as a hunter but had to quiet because of his ill daughter and need to find a better job to buy the things that his daughter needed.

And of course Ichigo was willing enough to help Stark buy the things that his daughter need, mostly medicine since his father also own a small pharmacy.

Ichigo sighed. 'Great!.. All alone in the house… again..' He thought. "Alright. Got it… just left some food for dinner for me, will you?" He said. "Sure… I'll tell Mizuiro that's!" Keigo said before he added. "By the way… Are you sure you're okay with being alone at the apartment or do you want to stay with some of Chad's co-worker house for the rest of the week's still we came back?" Keigo said making Ichigo to blush as he heard Keigo continue speaking.

"Beside is not like I heard from, Shinji who offend go with you at Chad's gym told me that you were having an interest in that brunette there who names goes by what was that?. G-Grimmjaw J-Jaegerjaquez? Right?.." Keigo said making Ichigo to blush harder. "N-No!.. What make you say that?.. And don't believe what Shinji is saying!.." Ichigo snapped and heard Keigo chuckling on the other end.

"Okay, okay.. But totally I heard Shinji saying that Grimmjaw guy was hot?. So I'm sure you would of love to… Well, have him as a boyfriend?.. I mean you did told us that you were trying to fine that prefect boyfriend or so.." Keigo said.

"First of his name is not Grimmjaw.. Is Grimmjow!. Not Jaw! Is Jow… And secondly.. I can't be with that jerk since his a playboy and had a lot of girl and guy as his fuck buddy or lovers or whatever… I also heard he had a kids already so his out of the question… and that goes the same for Stark.. Or any of the guy there that work with Chad's at the GYM." Ichigo said.

"Suit yourself.. Well then.. Gonna go now and pack.. Oh and good luck with trying to find someone to stay with you for the rest of the week still we came back… We know who much you hated to stay alone in an empty house, apartment and etc…" Keigo said before hanging up.

Ichigo couldn't help but to twitch his eyebrow as a vein popped on his head before he slammed the phone back on it receiver. "Interesting… I didn't know that you were 'Gay' Ichigo-kun.. Nor do I know that you hated to be alone in an empty house.." A voice said from behind Ichigo making the orange haired man to jump in surprise and turn around when he recognize who that voice belong too.

"Y-You heard all of that?.. Wait!.. You were listing the whole time?.. No wait! Since when did you came out of your office?.. I didn't notice you—" Ichigo said as he turn around to face his boss and childhood friend who had that amusement look on Byakuya handsome face.

"I been here ever since I heard the phone outside ring and thought that you already went to have lunch and deiced to answer your call for you… Since I thought you already went to the canteen.. But apparently you're not so.." Byakuya said as he gives Ichigo his handsome smirk.

"And you suck at lying… So your gay and been looking for a prefect boyfriend aren't you?" Byakuya teased which snapped Ichigo from his shock that Byakuya heard all his conversation with Keigo and said to Byakuya while glaring at the older male. "Don't you dare even think about winning my heart cause there no way in the world that I would fall in love with you?.. Get it?.." Ichigo said before he left Byakuya and head down the elevator.

Byakuya just stand there as he close his eyes and smirked slightly. 'Oh? So Ichigo like to play hard to get, huh?.. This is interesting… I can't wait for him to fall in my trap and fall in love with me soon.. You will be mine soon, Ichigo-kun just you wait..' Byakuya thought before heading to the elevator to follow Ichigo in the canteen.

After lunch both Ichigo and Byakuya went back to the office to do their work. At night before Ichigo left his mimi office Byakuya called for him to come to his office as he groaned and deiced to get inside Byakuya office, probably thinking that the older man need something.

He went inside Byakuya's office and saw the older man sitting on his desk facing him as Ichigo looked an uneasy for some reason, like he feel like something would happen that he didn't like.

"Ichigo… I called you here is because… I overheard you and your friend talked on the phone about, them going out on a getaway vacation for a few weeks and that you are left all alone in your shared apartment with them." Byakuya said as Ichigo narrow his eyes suspiciously at the older male.

"Yea?.. What of it?" Ichigo asked. "Well… I'm giving you the offer… If you would like to stay the weeks at my place unstill your friend come back?.. Well?" Byakuya said as he added. "And I will take no for answer Ichigo…Kun.." He said.

Ichigo stared in disbelieve at Byakuya before he snapped. "WHAT?" He asked in disbelieve. "You got to me kidding me?.. Who would in their right mind would stay at your place?.. Especially if you're trying to seduce me into becoming you're… Slave or whatever you're up too?.. And my answer is N.O!." Ichigo said as he was about to left the room when Byakuya stopped him.

"Do you really want to stay all alone in your place all by yourself? Without anyone there for you to help if you needed any?.." Byakuya said. Ichigo stopped short and took a breath. 'I'm not a damn baby!.. But on the other hand his right?.. I mean there still this one guy next door to us that had a thing for me and… Well a well know pervert and he been looking for a change for the time when I would be alone for him to…' Ichigo thought before he made up his mind.

"Fine!.. You win.. I'll stay at your place still my friend come back from their vacation… But on one condition?." He said. "Very well… what is this condition of yours?" Byakuya asked. "One… I want to sleep in a separate room from yours, two: I get to leave the house early to get here to do all your appointment.. And three: let's me pack up my stuff at home.. Deal?" Ichigo asked as byakuya nodded in agreement. "Alright if that is what you want?.. Shall we go before it gets dark?" Byakuya asked which confuse Ichigo.

"Go? As in you and me?..Why?" Ichigo asked. Byakuya stared at Ichigo like he was an idiot. "You do realize that there isn't any more bus that would be waiting at the front gate at this late at night now does you?" Byakuya said which made Ichigo to blush. "And I promise to drive you to your place so you could pack up as I'll wait for you still you are done so you wouldn't back away from our deal…" Byakuya said.

"F-Fine!.." Ichigo said as he walked ahead as Byakuya follow him all the way to the elevator and the parking lot as he lead Ichigo to his car which was a black Chevy, as he drove his car to Ichigo's apartment in silent.

TBC..

Me: … Weeh! An update! ^^ hope you all will like this? And please read and review.. ^^.

Gin: … Well ya heard her everyone? Read and review! Still the next chapter everyone, bye-bye for now! ^^


End file.
